


Happy Pills

by EverythingisEvil



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Crying, Friendship, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: I take my pills and I'm happy all the timeI'm happy all the time





	Happy Pills

**Author's Note:**

> No romance, just the fallout from attempted murder
> 
> Set after All Out

To say the least it was unsettling. The spooky perverts seemed to be pretty intent on killing him. Unlike when most wrestlers, his tag team partner included, yell that they are going to kill somebody, they usually aren’t being serious. However, in this rare case, Trent was sure Stu Grayson wanted him dead.

They were in the back, sitting by their suitcases. All three of them had changed out of their wrestling gear. Trent watched Chuck who was on the floor silently packing up his stuff into his bag. Orange was lying on the ground using his merchandise as a pillow, his sunglasses resting on his nose. Once he was done the ultimate game of Tetris, Chuck just sat here. His hands on his thighs and shoulders slouched. The look in his eyes unsettling Trent, the familiar thousand yard stare of a much more dangerous person than the Kentucky Gentlemen he knew.

“Dustin? Chuck?” Trent called out to his friend, forcing his voice to stay level. Chuck shook his head like a fly was buzzing around him, looking at Trent with a smile.

“Yeah? What is it Greggy?” Trent smiled back, trying to make it look less strained.

“You ok?” Trent watched as Chuck removed his hands from their previous position and stood up with a grunt.

“I’m good, just thinking.” Chuck reassured his tag partner. Trent nodded, glancing down at Cassidy who was staring at him. He wondered how long he had been staring at Trent, the same unchanging look on his face. Chuck said something about catering and left, leaving Cassidy and Trent alone.

“Did you see anything Cassidy?” He questioned the lazy wrestler, who nodded subtly and sat up.

“Yeah, I saw it, we should keep an eye on him.” Trent hummed in agreement with the man's response. He had seen that gaze before, in a Chuckie T he didn’t know in New Japan. He still remembers all the steel chairs colliding with backs and fists being restrained.

“The spooky perverts, they’re serious about this whole weird kinky cult thing.” Orange muttered, taking his makeshift pillow and shoving it into his bag. Trent sighed, he didn’t want to have to devolve back into that state of constant fear of his own best friend. Orange turned to him, leant over and placed a hand Trent‘s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, you'll have some extra help.” Cassidy told him. Chuck was closer to Orange than he was with the freshly squeezed one. He knew they had tagged together and lived together before he was ever in Dustin's life.

“Let’s go after him, some of those creepers or whatever they're called might be stalking the halls.” Trent said to Orange, who just made some sort of noise in agreement and left, Trent going after him hurriedly. Not to sound like a giant wimp or anything but he wasn’t too fond of being left in a room alone after being almost kidnapped by a bunch of creepy men in masks. They came to catering, finding Chuck sat down beside Luchasaurus out of all people...or out of all dinosaurs, Greg wasn't too sure.

“Hey Chuckie, hey Luchasaurus.” Orange casually sauntered up, sitting down beside the dinosaur.

“Hey Cassidy, good to see you hanging around, hey Trent.” The human dinosaur thing happily replied, smiling at them both.

“We were just talking about the matches coming up tonight.” Trent nodded, glancing at Chuck who looked slightly out of it.

“Who do you think is gonna win the belt?” Cassidy asked, the dinosaur replying quickly

“I want Page to win but I’m pretty sure Jericho will get it.” Trent agreed, trying to make his concern over his best friend less apparent. Orange had noticed however, and suggested to Luchasaurus that they could keep talking elsewhere, Luchasaurus exclaiming that Jungle Boy wanted to meet him, the two leaving in the direction of the locker rooms. Now it was just him and Dustin alone.

“Dustin.” Trent spoke up firmly, wringing his hands under the table.

“Greg?” Trent closed his eyes, sighed and said quietly

“I’m worried.” He opened his eyes to a puzzled Chuck, looking at him expectantly “about what?” He asked, smiling slightly.

“You, you're acting weird.” Trent told him, staring directly into his dark eyes.

“I’m not acting weird! You're the weird one here.” Trent scoffed at Chuck's dismissal and replied angrily

“Yes! yes you are, you're acting like... acting like how you did in New Japan, near the end there.” Greg subconsciously moved back from his partner, not knowing how he was going to react. The Kentucky Gentleman just sat there, staring at the black table cloth. He looked up at Trent, his eyes shiny with... tears? Greg realised, Chuck was tearing up.

“Let’s go back to the locker room Dustin.” Greg gently suggested, Chuck just nodded, letting Greg take his hand and lead him back to their room.


End file.
